internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Theunis de Bruyn
| birth_place = Pretoria, Gauteng, South Africa | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium fast | role = Batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 2017–present | testdebutdate = 25 March | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 330 | lasttestdate = 1 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = Australia | T20Idebutdate = 20 January | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Icap = 65 | lastT20Idate = 22 January | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Ishirt = | club1 = Northerns | year1 = 2014–2016 | club2 = Titans | year2 = 2014–2016 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Knights | year3 = 2016–present | clubnumber3 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 4 | runs1 = 114 | bat avg1 = 11.14 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 48 | deliveries1 = 30 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 2 | runs2 = 26 | bat avg2 = 13.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 19 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 2/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 37 | runs3 = 2,874 | bat avg3 = 47.90 | 100s/50s3 = 7/15 | top score3 = 202* | deliveries3 = 372 | wickets3 = 4 | bowl avg3 = 45.75 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/35 | catches/stumpings3 = 33/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 32 | runs4 = 1,112 | bat avg4 = 42.76 | 100s/50s4 = 3/5 | top score4 = 152* | deliveries4 = 150 | wickets4 = 3 | bowl avg4 = 38.66 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 2/37 | catches/stumpings4 = 14/– | date = 4 March | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/486672.html CricInfo }} Theunis Booysen de Bruyn (born 8 October 1992) is a South African cricketer who represents Knights. He is a right-handed batsman who also bowls right arm medium fast. On 19 January 2015, de Bruyn became the third quickest South African batsman to reach 1,000 first-class runs, doing so in 20 innings. He was included in the Northerns cricket team squad for the 2015 Africa T20 Cup. In December 2016 he was added to South Africa's Test squad for their series against Sri Lanka. He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut for South Africa against Sri Lanka on 20 January 2017. He made his Test debut for South Africa against New Zealand on 25 March 2017. De Bruyn was included in South Africa's squad for their Test match series in England which began in July 2017. He played the first match of the series, scoring 49 runs in the match with a top score of 48 in the first innings as South Africa lost the match by 211 runs. He was dropped for the following Test. He was recalled to replace Vernon Philander, who suffered back spasm in the buildup to the final Test. In August 2017, he was named in Bloem City Blazers' squad for the first season of the T20 Global League. However, in October 2017, Cricket South Africa postponed the tournament until November 2018. External links * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers